


to elevate a sound

by MiniNephthys



Category: Uncommon Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laughter, and its different varieties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to elevate a sound

Alto’s laugh is as clear as a note drawn from her cello. Bright, and without the bitter edge to it that accompanies so many people’s laughter in these trying times. It’s the kind of laughter that’s self-assured, without care for social graces or etiquette or what kind of laughter would be polite in this situation. When Alto laughs, she laughs wholeheartedly, every single time.

It’s just that sometimes she laughs at things that aren’t funny. Sometimes she laughs, and her traveling companions can only stop and wonder what caused that sound from her and only her, before they move on.

* * *

Teagan doesn’t laugh much. She takes each situation seriously, with the gravity it’s due, and ‘the world might end if they don’t perform the World Tuning in time and perform it correctly’ is a situation due a tremendous amount of gravity. So she doesn’t often do more than smirk, or sometimes even chuckle.

When she does outright laugh, it’s a loud, dark sound. It surprises her companions to hear it, before they grin and laugh along with her. Anything that can get Teagan to laugh like that is truly funny, and such things are rare these days, always worth savoring.

* * *

Saki laughs often, yes, silvery and light. But it’s the kind of laugh that knowing Saki for a while can tell you that it’s an affected laugh, entirely faked for others’ convenience. Saki titters frequently, but a true, uncontrolled laugh from him is extremely rare.

It’s also apparent from the moment it starts. He sniggers first, then breaks into loud chortles, often covering his mouth with his hands so as to muffle the sound. It’s nothing at all like his usual delicate laughter, but it’s real, and in the eyes of his friends that makes it a thousand times better.

* * *

Meirin’s laughter is loud, the second loudest of the group. She competes only with Alto for security in her amusement and lack of care what others think about her manners or lack thereof. Meirin will laugh all on her own and not give a whit about it.

It’s also the most infectious guffawing of them all. Meirin’s laughter will often spark Saki’s, usually more real than not, and that can start Alto’s chuckling. With the rest of them laughing, Aubrey feels comfortable enough that they can start laughing along too, and even Teagan will end up snickering by the end.

* * *

Aubrey has a beautiful voice, and this applies to their laughter as well, but it’s a shame (at least in Alto and Aubrey’s other friends’ eyes) that their shyness keeps their laughter quiet. It’s not polite to do more than chuckle a bit, at least not in public. That’s the excuse that they always give when they’re asked.

Sometimes, often when they’re alone with Alto, they relax a little, and they go ahead and laugh. Their voice is clear and bright, and every friend of theirs who hears it has to smile just at the sign of their unmistakable happiness.


End file.
